dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Yajirobe
|anime debut = "Ghosts from Tomorrow" |movie debut = The History of Trunks |Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 735Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Date of death = Age 796 |Height = 165 cm (5'5")Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Weight = 78 kg (172 lbs) |Address=FFA 44195 SQ |Occupation=Ronin |Allegiance= Dragon Team (Age 761-767) Earth's Resistance |FamConnect = |Counterparts = Yajirobe |Mentors = Future Korin Future Kami Future Mr. Popo }} is Yajirobe's counterpart in the alternate timeline. Appearance Future Yajirobe wears a coat and has grown a beard, also he appears older in general since he's in his early sixties. He also seems to have lost his sword. Personality Future Yajirobe, like his main timeline counterpart, is extremely lazy, and eats a lot of food. He also isn't fond of risking his own life. But he is still good hearted. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Saga Future Yajirobe, along with the Dragon Team, were gathered around Goku's house before Goku died.Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks When the Androids arrive, Yajirobe was struck down by Future Android 18's High-Pressure Energy Wave, which blasted a hole through his torso, but he managed to survive due to Future Korin giving him a Senzu Bean. ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga In the anime, Yajirobe was spotted by Goku in an underground base under West City and it caught them both by surprise. When Future Trunks questioned Yajirobe's existence, Yajirobe explained that Future Korin provided him with the final Senzu Bean to stay alive. After he explained this, Trunks assumed that after that event, Yajirobe gained the initiative to fight but a Resistance officer stated that Yajirobe only showed up when there was food. After a short fierce battle between, the two duos of Goku Black and Future Zamasu, and Goku and Future Trunks, the Saiyans are easily overwhelmed; especially after a Black Kamehameha is launched by Black, directly beelining onto both of them. When Goku and Trunks are lying down helpless, Black and Zamasu together start preparing a huge energy cannon to exterminate them once and for all. However, Vegeta somehow manages to gather his last pinch of energy and siphons a Final Flash onto them, thereby destroying the energy ball. While this happens, Yajirobe quickly grabs Goku and Trunks, escorting them to safety. On his way back Yajirobe explains his stance to Goku, by saying that he did not have enough time to save Vegeta (though Future Mai and other members of the Resistance successfully rescue Vegeta as well). Second future timeline While Future Yajirobe died during Infinite Zamasu's final attack to wipe everyone out and his soul was erased when Future Zeno erased the future timeline, he still exists in the second future timeline created by Whis' alterations. Equipment *'Yajirobe's katana' - A powerful sword. Voice Actors *Japanese: Mayumi Tanaka *Funimation dub: Mike McFarland *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Rodrigo Andreatto *Polish dub: Tomasz Jarosz Battles *Future Yajirobe vs. Future Android 18 (anime only) Trivia *In the normal timeline, Yajirobe did not attempt to fight the Androids, but only had his hovercar shot down (by Android 19 and Android 20, not by Android 17 and Android 18). *When he is shown to be struck down by Future Android 18, Yajirobe's katana appears to be broken. The reason for this is unknown, but it has quite a resemblance as when Android 18 broke Future Trunks' sword (Future Android 18 may have done the same to Yajirobe's sword if he had attacked her with it). *He is one of the only characters from DBZ of the future timeline thought to have died in the Android conflict but is actually shown alive and well during Goku Black's rampage, due to him being fed by a Senzu bean upon mortally wounded, he stated, along with Future Turtle. Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Yajirobē z przyszłości Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Future Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Characters who have been Erased